Ratty IV: Return of the Adventure
''Ratty IV: Return of the Adventure ''is a 2000 British-American traditional animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation for Walt Disney Pictures. Plot Cast Future Cast: * Richard Briers as Rat (Ratty), a Water Vole Who Lived in a Riverbank Whose a Friend of Mole (Moley). * Peter Davison as Mole (Moley), a Tired Mole Who Lived in Mole End Underground Whose a Friend of Rat (Ratty). * William Dennis Hunt as Badger * Hugh Laurie as Toad * Tom Kenny as Christopher Dale/Albert Dale * Rob Rackstraw as Robert Wood Johnson * Frank Welker as Dogs/Cats/Wolf/Birds/Swan/Homeless Cat * Alan Young as Billy Rabbit * Gary Martin as Otter * Andrew Stanton as Portly * John Fiedler as Phil Dann * Rip Taylor as Albert McDeall * Matt Frewer as The Wayfarer * Jim Cummings as Richard Butler/Jock/Mark Martin * Ken Sansom as Little Richard * Imelda Staunton as Mother Hare * Dave Foley as Richard/Kipper McWells * Christopher Lloyd as Kerosene * Richard Tate as Henry Muck * Steve Bulen as Jeremy Johnson * Diz White as The Rabbit * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Tuxedo Cat/Unnamed Wife, Ratty’s wife. * John Morris as Ratty Jr, a son who belongs to Ratty and his unnamed wife. * Andrew Lawrence as George Dale/Daniel Wood Johnson * Susan Sheridan as Baby Deer * Joey Lawrence as Jerry Jones Flashback Cast: * Kevin Chevalia as Young Ratty * Susan Sheridan as Baby Ratty * Tara Strong as Young Moley * Lara Jill Miller as Baby Moley * Imelda Staunton as Ratty‘s Mom * Paul Winchell as Ratty’s Dad * Jim Cummings as Grandpa Mole * Sally Field as Moley’s Mom * Tate Donovan as Moley’s Dad Trivia * This is Last Film Installment of the Ratty film series. * This will be a same animation as The Adventures of Mole ''and the Ratty film series ''instead of the 1949 ones. Transcript Ratty IV: Return of the Adventure/Transcript Gallery Scenes # Opening # The New Adventures of Ratty and Mole # Meeting The Water Vole of Bride # The Badger’s Conversation # The Birth of Ratty Jr. # Ratty and Moley Escapes from the Cage # The Wind in the Beyond # From West to East # The Swan Sleepers # Under the Bridge # Moley‘s Confession # Ratty and the Cats # Old Friends are Back # Ratty‘s Flashback # Suddenly in the Riverbank # Moley’s Flashback # Easy Now, Mole # Ratty‘s Nightmare # The History of the Friendship # Ratty Jr’s Dream # Never Ever Be the Same # Toad’s Motorcar Ride # Moley’s Nightmare # Welcome Back to the Village # The Season of the Time # Final Escape # Reunion # The Husband and Wife, and a Son # Ending Runtime 95 Minutes Release Date February 4, 2000 Music Bruce Broughton (score) Category:Disney films Category:2000 films Category:2000 Category:The Wind In The Willows Category:Films about animals Category:Films based on books Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in United Kingdom Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2000s Category:Films about rats Category:Films about moles Category:Films about toads Category:Films About Badgers Category:Films about rabbits Category:Films about deers Category:Films about hares Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Martin Gates Category:Disney Movies Category:Sequels Category:Disney Sequel Category:Sequel Movies Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:American animated films Category:British Animated films